


Sparks (Don't) Fly

by romashka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Unhealthy Kismesissitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romashka/pseuds/romashka
Summary: Sometimes you seek a kismesis just because you're really lonely and also a bitch.





	Sparks (Don't) Fly

“It’s really not fair, is it, Mituna?”

“Wha’s… what’s… not fair?”

“That you and I have such diverging fortunes, quadrantways. I should be riding high, and you should be the one having to beg and scrape for a little bit of affection.”

Mituna bristles. “’S not my fuckening fault! Not my fault nobody liketh you.” His voice rises. “Esthpesc…specially me!”

“I’ve told you all of this before, Tuna, but you don’t remember a word of it, do you, ‘cause you’re just that fucked in the head.” He gently smacks Mituna on the side of his helmet, ostensibly in friendship. “And fucked in other places,” he adds, offering one of his signature infuriating smiles.

Mituna feels the wave of anger rising in him. Something he can’t articulate, the sparks in his thinkpan building into a burst of psionic rage that should be surging from his eyes and wreaking destruction but it’s not, it can’t, because his pan is broken and he’s broken and all it can do is hurt until it dissipates. He gasps and cries out, the raw cry of one in urgent need of his moirail.

When he withdraws his hands from his head and opens his eyes again, he finds Cronus right up close. Mituna attempts to spit at him. “You-” His voice catches. “You think the this ith fucking _funny?_ ”

“Well, I wouldn’t wanna say it,” says Cronus. He smiles again at having got Mituna so riled up so easily.

Mituna strikes Cronus across the face. Cronus recoils, clutching his cheek, even though the blow was poorly aimed and couldn’t have caused meaningful damage. “You hurt me, Mituna,” he says. “Why did you do that?”

The switch flips, as Cronus knew it would. Mituna’s stance drops and he stutters out an apology, suddenly overcome with penitence. _Why did he do that why_

“I told you I wouldn’t accept your apologies anymore,” says Cronus. He wants to see what happens if he keeps pushing. He’s not sure if he’s pitch-flirting. He _would_ be, if Mituna weren’t so annoying and pathe…no, power imbalance aside, he is definitely pitch-flirting. “Like I was saying, you’ve got two whole quadrants and I’ve got none, and that just can’t be right. Maybe,” he said, as if it was a new thought occurring to him, “I should take Latula for myself. She’s very pretty. I’m sure she’d like me better than y-”

Mituna grabs Cronus by one horn and yanks him forward. “You DON’T the…fff…” Mituna keeps trying to form a sentence right up until he’s succeeded in kissing Cronus harshly on the mouth. _I don’t want you near Latula and I want you near me because I fucking hate you so fucking much_ and he’s biting Cronus’s lip until he tastes violet blood, and Cronus is smiling as he bites back.

Then it’s not happening anymore and they’ve broken apart and they’re both grinning and breathless, and Mituna feels a sharpness that he definitely wants again. He can practically see the spades in Cronus’s eyes.

“Oh, sunshine, you are just awful,” says Cronus. “But then,” he adds, as if considering it for the first time, “so am I.”

For trolls, ‘sunshine’ has different connotations than for humans. They know the sun as harsh and painful, so the word became a name to call a well-known annoyance and, most commonly, a kismesis.

“Bitch,” says Mituna, with a wide irrepressible grin that shows his attractively sharp teeth.

Cronus forgets for a moment that he’s trying to act suave and in control, and his face lights up in quite an uncharacteristic way. “Yeah, I hate you the most!”

“I’m – coming back for you,” says Mituna. He skates away, extends both hands in an obscene gesture, and consequently loses his balance and stumbles to the floor. He picks his skateboard up and runs as if he’s going to get back on, but just keeps running until he’s out of sight.

_Wow_ , thinks Cronus, _what a manipulative prick I am_. He considers this briefly, and decides it ultimately just makes him more desirable.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer largely unchanged since February and it's just a solitary scene that I didn't know what to do with (also I apologise if the interpretation of these characters is superficial, but honestly their portrayal in canon is deliberately superficial)


End file.
